


Impulse

by Katherine



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentions: Frank Randall, POV First Person, Set during Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: I wasn't sure what the impulse was that had me kissing Joe Abernathy.





	Impulse

I wasn't sure what the impulse was that had me kissing Joe Abernathy. We had been friends, only friends, for so many years. There had been those ugly words from Frank.

Now I had told Joe of Brianna's father, and he believed me.

He didn't quite refuse the kiss, but didn't try to deepen it. Leaning back, I wondered all at once if I should apologise.

"You're not my happily ever after, Lady Jane." The silly nickname in his rich voice reassured me that I hadn't done so wrong. "I'm not your ending, either," he said. "Go find Bree's daddy."


End file.
